Doggie Paddle
by Derrian
Summary: Potential sequel to "Cliff Dive", but can be read on its own as well - What does it take to teach the mighty 'Kanda Yu' something new?


**Title: **Doggie Paddle  
><strong>Chapter: <strong>1  
><strong>Story Notes: <strong>One shot. Technically could be viewed as a sequel to "Cliff Dive" But can stand on its own as well. I have a couple of ideas of ways this scene could play out and will probably get to writing them all at some point.

* * *

><p><p>

"Kanda..."

"Kanda!"

"KANDA! Are you ignoring me?"

The swordsman's head didn't move an inch but the slight upturn at the corner of his lips had the water boiling around Allen. Of all the nerve! They were here to help him and all he could do was be an ass! It wasn't as if they didn't have better things to do on one of their precious days free. Granted the weather was perfect to be outdoors, warm sun rays and a refreshing breeze. There was not a cloud in the sky.

But that was beyond the point. Instead of enjoying the time spent at the beach with his friends, Allen was determined to get one stubborn Japanese man into the water so he could learn how to swim! He was going to be driven to drinking today... Allen could see the future as clear as the cursed hand in front of his face.

Lenalee blinked owlish and looked between the two. Allen standing waist deep in the water, white hair and deformed flesh bared to all. And Kanda, sitting under the large umbrella next to her, but facing away from the object of his disturbance. Perfectly happy with the fact that learning to swim was rock bottom on his list of things to do this lifetime.

"I swear to god Kanda! If I have to drag your sorry ass in here you'll have more pressing matters to worry about than drowning!"

"Che."

The girl covered the smile forming on her pretty face, not wanting to offend, but if this was going to go on much longer, she was going to get a stitch in her side from holding in her laughter too long. "Can't you humor him Kanda? He just wants to help you."

The perfectly pointed nose rose in the air an inch more, eyes blissfully closed and enjoying the warmth the summer time sun bathed on his skin. "No. I never told that idiot that I would get anywhere near the water. I just said I'd join you three, the weather is nice."

"And you're in a swimsuit why?"

A vein popped on Kanda's forehead and long fingers did their best to strangle the blanket they sat on. He had no qualms with being half naked in front of his comrades. Most had seen it before anyway. His clothing did not have the luxury of regeneration like his body did. It was often un-salvageable by the end of long battles. "Lavi..." He growled, sensitive ears picking up the annoying voice of the redhead some distance away. No doubt still staying in water well above his head, knowing that Kanda could not follow and stab him with Mugen. "Bastard hid all my clothes. ALL of them! Even my bathing yukata." While he was comfortable being half naked in front people from the Order. He would NOT step out of his room fully nude. The black shorts were all he had been left, uncomfortable built in undergarments and all.

"Does it bother you? Not being able to swim, that is?"

"Of course not." His voice softened, losing the confidence it normally carried. Lenalee would know he just lied to her. She always knew, even if she never called him on it. "I am capable enough to not put myself into situations that it becomes a problem." Though he could count on one hand the number of times he had no choice in the matter. The latest being the reason why Allen and Lavi plotted behind his back. Bound and determined to at least teach him the basics.

"Would you let me teach you?"

Deep blue eyes opened, looking to the girl in a moment of shock. Had this been part of their master plan as well? Knowing he would never listen to the two, beyond stupid, males. They would send in a secret weapon. Lenalee... Sweet and innocent Lenalee. Kanda's Achilles heel. She could get him to do just about anything with a simple tonal change and wide pleading eyes. Playing the part of a younger, or was it older... sister to perfection. She knew every chink in his armor, no matter how small. They had practically grown up together in the tall building that housed the Order. She was the first one to approach him and ask if they could be friends. Just like another in his past...

Kanda shook his head, clearing unpleasant memories from its surface.

She was still looking at him, waiting for an answer. Big eyes glistening at the thought of helping him with something. It was not every day that a person found something to teach the mighty Kanda Yu. The Finders often whisper the term 'Perfect Soldier' when he was not around. They both found him terrifying and amazing at the same time. No matter the disrespect he often spouted when they were off the job.

No! Perfectly straight teeth ground into one another. He would not give in this time. He could destroy hundreds of Akuma with a single clean slash of his sword. There was no reason why he could not hold his own against a simple little girl.

"Pleeease?"

His ponytail flopped lifelessly over his shoulder when his chin dropped to his chest. He was done for. Lenalee was a force much stronger than any Akuma army he had ever, or would ever face.

"Fine." He snapped sharply. "You have thirty minutes." She smiled, flashing white teeth.

Ego deflated, Kanda stood and brushed sand away from his shorts, watching Lenalee skip past Allen as he stomped up the beach in his direction. "Kanda!"

"What do you want beansprout?" Kanda pulled the tie out from his hair, digging fingers quickly through it to straighten out any kinks it might have created. He had seen the struggles of water stiffened hair and getting it untangled after the fact. If he had any control over this situation. His hair could at least be that one thing.

Allen's 'you are in trouble now' face slowly melted into one of confusion. Kanda was on his feet without being dragged to them. He was grabbing an extra towel Lavi had brought with and was slowly, but surely, dragging his feet through the sand in the general direction of the water. The white haired boy fisted his eyes roughly, blinked, then looked again. Yep Kanda was still trudging after Lenalee, glaring at the skin on her back.

The girl spun around on one foot, right where the sand was water soaked and compact. Clapping her hands together happily and addressing Kanda as she would a small child. "Okay, How about we start with the doggie paddle!?"

* * *

><p>Let me know your thoughts :) Please read and review!<p>


End file.
